Better
by Emerald-eclipse
Summary: Taichi used to think he was better than others. He doesn't think so anymore.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chihayafuru.

1. Taichi used to think he was better than others.

He knew he could do anything as long as he put his mind into it. He was the top student in his class _and _in his grade. It somewhat made him feel good to see his name on top of the school rankings, typed out in a slightly larger, slightly bolder font. Each trophy, certificate and medal he brought home was a tangible proof of all the effort he put into any of his activities. To be honest, he didn't mind his Mother nagging him about picking up new skills. He knew and understood she did all this to make him become a well rounded person. The fact that it was also about showing him off to her acquaintances and his Father's colleagues and partners, that he didn't want to dwell too much on.

2. Taichi used to think he was better than others. He doesn't think so anymore.

He met Chihaya on the first day of school and he stuck around with her for the rest of Elementary education. He used to think that it was Fate who had put him and her in the same class for the whole six years.

Chihaya, even back then, was like no other girl he knew. Yes, she was quick to anger, often resorting to violence or childish pranks, but she was also quick to laugh and join him in all his shenanigans. He liked to tease her mercilessly to see her face puff up in annoyance. He liked to boast to her about his different achievements to see her face light up with awe, admiration and happiness for him. She would clap her hands and scream, "That is amazing, Taichi! You're amazing!" to which he would just rub his nose in feigned smugness. After a while, her grin would turn to a pout and she would grumble and mumble that she wished she had brains like his, and oh my gosh, she was so jealous of him, and then she would cry about her latest report card, and can he please share some of his brain with her. He would just grin and laugh at her reaction but inside he would always be silently happy. He knew that she was envious of his accomplishments, a lot of his classmates were, but he also knew that her smiles were never fake and her happiness was always genuine. With Chihaya, what you see is what you get and he knew for a fact that she wasn't secretly wishing for him to fall and to fail. Chihaya was sweet, honest and _real_ and because she cared, she was always ready to be happy for others.

His Mother considered his wins a sure thing.

"Of course you won, Taichi. As expected of your Father's son."

She would sometimes give him a smile, and put a gentle hand on his shoulders. But he knew that as opposed to Chihaya who would smile at him even if he lost, his Mother would only look on with disappointment and admonish him for not trying harder, for not being better.

3. He could never bring himself to say he is better than others after meeting _Him_. Not even if just in his mind, not even as just an empty encouragement.

Arata came unannounced into his world in 6th Grade. He was quiet, unobtrusive, yet still managed to stand out like a sore thumb. Whenever he spoke up, other kids would snicker at his evident Fukui accent. Sometimes he would wear the same shirt or same pair of pants two days in a row, making other call him a peasant boy behind his back, but often not out of his hearing range.

In the beginning, Taichi thought they were all being a bit cruel. But he himself sometimes went an extra mile to make the new kid feel unwelcome. It grated on his nerves that Arata didn't react to any of the teasing. Maybe if he did, they would have ceased sooner. Maybe if he spoke more they would have fast got used to his Fukui dialect. Yet, Arata chose to stay quiet, only staring determinably from behind his glasses.

Their interactions, if it was even possible, worsened after Chihaya blatantly stood up for Arata in front of everybody in class. In front of _Taichi_, Chihaya declared passionately and loudly that when it comes to karuta, Arata will not lose to anybody. The voice of admiration he usually associated with Chihaya talking about her sister and about _Him_ was now used to describe Arata, the little sneak. Taichi was jealous and hurt and in retaliation all he could do was threaten to make her as much of an outcast as Arata. Yet, Chihaya just stood in front of him and said "I don't care," as if the six years they spent together meant nothing to her. As if they weren't friends at all. He should have known things would turn out that way. He knew her very well after all. However, he was too blinded, too angry and too hurt. So the only thing he could do was push her away as strongly as he could. So that she would hurt as much as he did.

He was with her for six years, yet Arata, without even trying, took her away after only a month.

#

He looks back and he thinks he had been petty. Shame fills him up every time he thinks back to what he considers the lowest of the lows in his life.

Even now, Taichi can still feel the smooth and cool glasses in his hand. The phantom feeling often serves as a reminder that Mashima Taichi had already reached the bottom. The memory is reluctantly dredged up in all the moments when he thinks he is getting too overconfident, to keep him grounded and to beat some humility into himself.

Arata brought the worst out of him. He brought out the coward in him, as if that was Taichi's true nature

But the thing about reaching the bottom was that the only way out was up.

And from then on Taichi has been slowly climbing up. Arata brought out the worst out of him without doubt, but thanks to Arata, Taichi strove for the best version of himself.

Fate might have put him in the same class as Chihaya for the six years of Elementary education but Fate also brought Arata into both of their lives. Was it Fate that made them drift apart just to bring them back together three years later?

Forget about Fate!

He chose Chihaya as his best friend and he chose Arata as his greatest rival. He chose to devote his high school years to training, sweating, crying and laughing for each and every victory and loss of the Mizusawa Team. He chose to come back to the world of karuta, brought back by Chihaya, and her passion and sheer stubbornness. His high school years so far have been full of ups and downs, with plenty of failures but even more wins and he could not have been more glad to be back.

Taichi has smarts but he wasn't a genius. He knew he would always be at a disadvantage when playing against people with natural talent like Arata or Suoh-meijin. But he will be damned if he doesn't at least try. Because all he wanted was to stop being a coward. He wanted to stop running away.

He wanted to become a better person.

He didn't have to be better than others anymore.

He just needed to be better than the person he was yesterday.

The end

7/23/2013 Eh, it was suppose to be different but turned into this.

I love Taichi, I really do. I admire him for trying hard to improve, not only when it comes to karuta, but also when it comes to himself.


End file.
